


Playing Games // Peter Pan X Dom Male Reader - Part One

by Peramess



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Jealousy, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan References, Peter Pan | Malcolm Lives, Possessive Peter Pan | Malcolm, Protective Peter Pan | Malcolm, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peramess/pseuds/Peramess
Summary: Chorus laughter and singing rang around the bonfire as the lost boys pranced around it; all lost in their own world of fun.You stood a few feet away, watching the scene of half of the lost boys literally lose themselves to the dances whilst Pan laughed, clapping and chewing on a piece of dried pork as he sang along.It always gives you headaches about how loud and obnoxious they can be, and how every night they can spare so much energy after doing something dangerous with Pan that deserves all their needed attention. Though, you had to admit, it was funny seeing some of them trip over their own two feet and then get back up flustered and go back into dancing like nothing had happened. But as long as they were having fun and wasn't bothering you, you were alright with it - except for the headaches of course.
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Reader, Peter Pan (Peter Pan)/Original Male Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm & You, Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Male Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/You, Pirates (Peter Pan) & Reader, Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Playing Games // Peter Pan X Dom Male Reader - Part One

Chorus laughter and singing rang around the bonfire as the lost boys pranced around it; all lost in their own world of fun.  
You stood a few feet away, watching the scene of half of the lost boys literally lose themselves to the dances whilst Pan laughed, clapping and chewing on a piece of dried pork as he sang along. 

It always gives you headaches about how loud and obnoxious they can be, and how every night they can spare so much energy after doing something dangerous with Pan that deserves all their needed attention. Though, you had to admit, it was funny seeing some of them trip over their own two feet and then get back up flustered and go back into dancing like nothing had happened. But as long as they were having fun and wasn't bothering you, you were alright with it - except for the headaches of course.

You leaned against one of the large trees, arms crossed and head high, occasionally smirking and giggling at some of the wierd noises they sometimes make. You could see Pan on the other side of the fire and dancing boys, the contours of his face alit from the flames that was dancing along, his smile and gleaming eyes onlooking proudly at the event playing in front of him. And it didn't take too long before those same proud eyes locked with yours; the proud'ness changing into one of fervor'ing mischief, his smiling lips turning into a smirk.

If you thought hard enough at the emotion that was written over his face, you would've known what's exactly on his mind. But it wasn't too hard to figure out: the lust and mischief was portrayed obviously through the gaze he held on you, especially as he bit his lip in a smile before turning away to talk to Devin.

Ken was beside you, chatting away on how embarrassing it was when losing against Devin by tripping over his own staff. He was the newest lost boy to join and ever since he got here, he stuck to you like glue. And because of that, Pan wasn't really too kind to him; always putting him in situations where he knew Ken would make a fool of himself. But, you didn't mind, you actually enjoyed his presence. He was like a little brother to you. Though, Pan's bitterness towards Ken made you distant. You didn't like the fact that Pan tried to humiliate Ken with every chance he gets.

You talked to him about it, but Pan is Pan, he doesn't listen unless he's getting something worthwhile. You knew he was strictly doing it on purpose just to see your reaction in the end, but as of late, his antics were becoming more prominent. You knew what his game was, and you weren't going to play. There's always something with him; one game is never enough to satisfy him.

However, you were playing a game - just not his. It was your own game. Your and Pan's relationship was different than any other relationship in the lost boys and any other companionship of Pan's. He thrived on the jokes and games he forces you to play, and he's ecstatic when you do. 

You hadn't told anyone about the game, knowing too well that any of them would go and tell Peter right away - even Ken. But It wasn't even meant for others to know. All you were going to do is make The Peter Pan jealous - simple really.

It was too weird to do it with Ken, so you've been hanging out with Felix more recently. You two would flirt sometimes, though his flirting is more dry. There were occasional, lingering touches between you two. And even though he flirted back, you knew he wasn't into you. And he knew it was the same with you. So, it was basically a little fun thing you two did here and there. He didn't know about your and Pan's relationship, if he did, he wouldn't even touch you at all. No one really knew about your relationship, Pan didn't want anyone to know; rather having it a secret for titles and his rank.

But you knew he would put on a show if he's gotten a certain way during a certain scene that played in front of him. Now, you didn't do anything bold just yet, but you were planning on doing it tonight if you had gotten a good opportunity to so.

It wasn't anything too serious: just talk to Felix with the look you'll usually give Pan, grab his hand and walk off. Very easy and simple.

But right now, Felix was nowhere to be seen or heard from. The only thing you knew was that the last person who talked to Felix was Pan. And it was just two days ago that you talked and saw him. You wasn't worried, you knew Pan wouldn't put his own friends in danger just because of a little jealousy. But, it was a bit troubling to follow out through with the plan.

It didn't bother you doing it another night when Felix was here, you don't mind waiting. You just wanted to have this thing over and done with. Unlike Pan, you never liked playing so many games.

But, you thought it was for the best, you were a bit tired from the fight with Hook and his crewmen just a few hours ago; not to mention your back and shoulders wasn't doing so much better. You were hungry also, you just didn't want anything to eat. You grew bored of the same tasteless muck Pan had some the lost boys make.

Yawning, you covered it up with your hand before telling Ken you were going to head to bed, "O-oh, goodnight, (Y/n)!" You smiled and chuckled, giving his head a patting as you turned and walked out further into the thick woods. "Night, Ken."

The laughter and shouting grew distant as you continued your way out, preferring to sleep and keep your little shack atleast half a mile away from all the chaos and ruckus. You rather liked the calmness and quietness the Forrest had to offer - let alone the stargazing of the lighting bugs playing out at night, and the lonely melody's the crickets made.

Pan never understood that feature of yours, always trying to get you back with the lost boys; going as far as to say that you'll need protection from Hook and his crew. As though you weren't bigger and stronger then Pan himself.


End file.
